Every Day (2018)
Every Day is a 2018 film starring Angourie Rice, Justice Smith, Debby Ryan and Maria Bello, directed by Michael Sucsy, written by Jesse Andrews and produced by Anthony Bregman, Peter Cron, Christian Grass and Paul Trijbits. Plot "A" is a traveling spirit who wakes up in the body of a different male or female teenager, every day. One day, "A" wakes up in the body of Justin, the neglectful boyfriend of Rhiannon. At school, Rhiannon approaches "A" (as Justin), and she convinces "A" to skip school with her. As the day goes on, "A" falls in love with Rhiannon, as she confides to Justin her troubled home life, following her father's mental breakdown that almost resulted in her family losing their home. Rhiannon, in return, feels a rekindled love for Justin, seeing as he has seemingly changed into a more thoughtful and caring person than he was before. The next day, Rhiannon finds that Justin has reverted to his old, careless self, and does not remember the day before. Meanwhile, waking up in the body of Amy, "A" masquerades as an exchange student in order to be close with Rhiannon. Waking up in another body the next day, "A" (as Nathan) attends a party that Rhiannon also attends. Connecting with her through dance, "A" and Rhiannon bond with "A" telling Rhiannon that she deserves better than Justin, before "A" is chased off by Justin. A few days later, "A" texts Rhiannon, asking that she meet "A" alone, and she does, under the assumption that she is meeting Nathan. However, "A" shows up as Megan, disclosing to Rhiannon that "A" was Justin and Amy and Nathan and that "A" is falling in love with her. Although disdainful at first, Rhiannon agrees to meet with "A" the next day, with "A" now in the body of James. "A" tells Rhiannon that "A" has been shifting bodies every day since "A" was a baby. "A" discloses that "A" keeps a private Instagram account with pictures taken every day in every body "A" is in, and that Rhiannon can communicate with "A" through that account. Meeting with Nathan, who believes he was possessed by the devil, Rhiannon realizes that "A" is real. The next day, "A," in the body of transgender Vic, convinces Rhiannon to give "A" a chance, despite the fact that "A" shifts form every day, explaining to her that it is the soul that counts, not the body. After giving it some thought, Rhiannon agrees to continue meeting "A." One day, "A" is surprised to awaken in the body of Rhiannon herself and sees it as an opportunity to get to know Rhiannon better. "A" promises to be respectful of Rhiannon's privacy and her life, not taking the opportunity to break up with Justin or look at Rhiannon's naked body. Over the course of the day, "A" bonds with Rhiannon's mother as well as her sister and father. The next day, Rhiannon breaks up with Justin, having finally found the courage to do so. She immediately calls "A" for a weekend getaway trip at her uncle's cabin. "A", in the body of handsome Xavier, talks about the day "A" was in Rhiannon's body. Rhiannon tells "A" that leaving a mark can be a wonderful thing so that people will know "A" exists, but "A" feels that it is his obligation to leave one's memory unchanged. At the end of the day, "A" kisses Rhiannon goodbye and promises to come back the next day, but he does not, forcing Rhiannon to call her mother to pick her up. Later, "A" explains that the body "A" was in was under lung transplant. Rhiannon and "A" gradually become intimate and promise each other that they will figure out how to maintain their relationship Waking up in the body of the suicidal Kelsea, Rhiannon convinces "A" to attempt to hold onto Kelsea's body for more than twenty-four hours, in order to keep Kelsea alive until Kelsea's father returns from a job, so he can be alerted to Kelsea's struggles. When "A" is successful, Rhiannon soon convinces him to stay in the body of her classmate, Alexander, so they can be together whenever. For a short time this seems to work, but soon "A" realizes that he cannot just take somebody else's life away from him/her. Inviting Rhiannon over to Alexander's house, "A" tells Rhiannon that they cannot realistically be together forever, and that Alexander himself is perfect for Rhiannon. Sharing one last night together, Rhiannon and "A" kiss goodbye and lie down to wait for "A" to fall asleep. The next day, "A" awakens in another body and drives away to New York, while Rhiannon meets with Alexander at school and they walk away together. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:February 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films